star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Inquisitor
''Home'''' > Classes > Jedi Consular > Alternate Class: Sith Inquisitor'' * HD: 1d8 * Defense Bonus: +2 * Starting Credits: 1d4x500 * Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Deception (Cha), Engineering (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Any (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Treat Injury (Wis), Use Computer (Int) * Skill Points per Level: 6 + Int Modifier Leveling Table Starting Feats * Armor Proficiency (Light) * Force Sensitivity * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Deflect * As a reaction, a Sith Inquisitor can negate a ranged attack targeting them by making a special attack roll. To succeed on this attack roll, the Sith Inquisitor must roll higher than the attack roll of the attack the Inquisitor wishes to negate. The Inquisitor takes a cumulative -5 penalty on attack rolls for each time the Inquisitor has used Deflect since the beginning of his last turn beyond the first. To use this ability, an Inquisitor must have a drawn and ignited Lightsaber, must be aware of the attack, and not flat-footed. * This ability cannot be used to negate the attacks made by Colossal (character scale) or larger-sized vehicles unless the attack is made with a point defense weapon. * A Jedi who uses this ability gives up a move action on their next turn. Lightsaber A Sith Inquisitor begins play with a Lightsaber in addition to their starting credits. In addition, a Sith Inquisitor adds their level on all Engineering checks made to fabricate or repair a Lightsaber. Beginning at 5th level, a Sith Inquisitor can spend a Force Point to construct a special Lightsaber that grants a +1 bonus on attack rolls and combat maneuver checks made with it, so long as it is wielded by the Sith Inquisitor that constructed it. Dark Force Pool A Sith Inquisitor is considered a Force-using class. At 1st level, a Sith Inquisitor gains a reservoir of Force energy that they can draw upon to fuel their force powers, enhance their attacks, increase their mobility, and defense. This Dark Force Pool has a number of power points equal to their level + their wisdom modifier (minimum 1). The Dark Force Pool Refreshes each morning after the Sith meditates for 10 minutes. The Sith Inquisitor has access to the following Dark Force Powers: * Burst of Speed: A Sith Inquisitor can spend a power point to gain 20-feet to their movement speed for one round. This ability can be used as a swift action. * Inquisitor’s Precognition: A Sith Inquisitor can spend a power point to see a vision of the future, allowing her or an ally they designate within 60-feet to reroll a skill check, saving throw, or attack roll within 1-minute of spending that point and take the better result. Using this ability is a move action. * Leech Life: A Sith Inquisitor can steal an enemy’s life force to heal their own wounds. You can attempt to touch a target by spending a Sith Point as a standard action. Make an attack roll against the target. If you succeed, the target takes 1d4 damage + Sith Inquisitor’s charisma modifier. The Sith immediately heals an amount of damage equal to ½ the amount of damage the creature takes, accounting for damage reduction first, and rounding down. For every two levels gained after 1st, this ability deals an additional 1d4 damage (to a maximum of 10d4 at 19th level) and heals the Sith Inquisitor of half of that amount. This is a Dark Side, Alter-Type ability. * Shocking Grasp: A Sith Inquisitor learns to channel the dark side as an electrical attack. The Sith Inquisitor who activates this ability has it persist until discharged by touching a creature, and can be held until the Sith Inquisitor meditates to regain Sith Points if not discharged. The Sith Inquisitor can make an attack roll to touch their opponent. If the Sith Inquisitor succeeds, the target takes 1d6 + Sith Inquisitor’s charisma modifier in damage. Half of this energy is electricity, the other half is Dark Side. For every two levels gained in the Sith Inquisitor class after the 1st, this damage increases by 1d6. Activating this ability is part of the attack action made to touch, or a standard action if saved and costs one power point. This ability does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This is a Dark Side, Alter-type ability. * Sith Cruelty: A Sith Inquisitor can inflict a condition on a target creature via touch. Doing so is an attack action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity and costs 1 Sith Point. The opponent is entitled to a fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Sith Inquisitor’s level + Sith Inquisitor’s charisma modifier) to negate this ability. If they fail their saving throw, they are affected. Choose either fatigue, shaken, or sickened. The target gains that condition for a number of rounds equal to the Sith Inquisitor’s level. At 5th level, a Sith Inquisitor can also choose to daze or stagger their opponent. At 8th level they can make their opponent exhausted, frightened, or nauseated. At 11th level they can make their opponents blind, deaf, paralyzed, or stunned. Only one affliction can be bestowed per use of this ability, but it can be used multiple times to bestow a different affliction each time. Using this ability costs one power point. This is a Dark Side, Alter-Type ability. Alternatively, these power points can be used to power Force Feats in place of a Force Point. If you have another class that grants a Force Pool, these points do not stack. Instead, add your total levels from classes that grant a Force Pool in order to determine your total number of Force Pool Points. Menace A Sith Inquisitor adds half their level (minimum 1) on all Intimidate skill checks. Force Training At 2nd level, and every four levels thereafter (6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level) the Sith Inquisitor gains a Force Feat as a bonus feat. They must meet the prerequisites for this feat before selecting it. Shocking Repulse Beginning at 3rd level, a Sith Inquisitor can spend two points from their Sith Pool in order to make a special area attack, a bubble of dark electricity. All creatures in a 15-foot circle around the inquisitor are affected. Characters in the area must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Sith Inquisitor’s level + Sith Inquisitor’s charisma modifier). Characters who fail their save are knocked prone. In addition, they take 1d6 damage per Sith Inquisitor level, half being electricity and half Dark Side. Characters that make their save are not moved, not knocked prone, and only take half damage. This is a Dark Side, Alter-Type ability. Auras A Sith Inquisitor continuously emits a 10-foot aura within the Force around themselves, granting themselves boons and their enemies weal as long as they are within that area. A Sith Inquisitor can only have one Aura active at any given time, and switching to a new aura is a swift action that they can do on their turn. Unless otherwise noted, these auras only function while the Sith Inquisitor is conscious, not if they are unconscious or dead. * Aura of Passion: At 4th level, a Sith Inquisitor is immune to fear. Each enemy within 10-feet gains a -4 morale penalty on saving throws against fear effects.. * Aura of Strength: At 8th level, a Sith Inquisitor is immune to charm effects. Each enemy within 10-feet gains a -4 morale penalty on saving throws against charm effects. * Aura of Power: At 12th level, a Sith Inquisitor is immune to fatigue and exhaustion effects. Each enemy within 10-feet gains a -4 morale penalty on saving throws against fatigue and exhaustion effects. * Aura of Victory: At 16th level, a Sith Inquisitor is immune to confusion and fascination effects. Each enemy within 10-feet gains a -4 morale penalty on saving throws against confusion and fascination effects. One With The Dark Side A Sith Inquisitor who reaches 20th Level gains the ability to use all four of their Auras at the same time. In addition, they become immune to death effects, disease, and poison. Each enemy within 10-feet gains a -4 morale penalty on saving throws against death effects, disease, and poisons.